Alternate Universe
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Challenge:Pick a pairing from an anime, manga, book, movie or video game. Then place that couple in another anime, manga, book, movie or video game. Different worlds, same souls. KandaxAllen
1. Final Fantasy X

**Alternate Universe**

**Different worlds, same souls.**

**KandaxAllen**

**Challenge: Pick a pairing from an anime, manga, book, movie or video game. Then place that couple in another anime, manga, book, movie or video game. Do six situations all together on any of your chosen. Good luck!**

Pairing: Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker from -man.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so no suing please.

Warning of OOC-ness and spoilers for Final Fantasy X.

* * *

**Crossover 1: Final Fantasy X**

* * *

Blasphemers, that was now what the temple was calling Allen Walker and his guardians. They were to be captured or killed on sight from what they heard, just so the so called 'holy' Black Order could hide their secrets.

"Kanda?"

Allen yelped in shock as his body was shoved against the nearest tree trunk by his guardian. As Kanda's dark eyes glared into his own, Allen could not help but be shocked by the katana user's rash actions.

"Why," the dark haired man questioned heatedly, "did you not tell me!"

The white haired Summoner couldn't help but struggle fruitlessly against Kanda's hold. There was something in those eyes, the one's Allen himself adored so much, that frightened him. Never in his short time of knowing him had Allen seen Kanda so furious.

"I had to hear it from those stupid Bookmen!" Kanda continued to roar.

Allen, for the life of him, could not understand what had driven the ever brash Kanda into such a rage. All of this was it was somehow Allen's fault, that was what Kanda's body language was screaming at him. Just what had Lavi and his tribe tell Kanda?

"Kanda please, tell me what's wrong!" Allen pleaded. "Is it my fault?"

At those words from Allen, Kanda fully snapped. Allen had no way to prepare for the punch that threw him to the forest floor. Allen could feel his cheek beginning to swell and the stones that were digging into him through his robes.

"What the hell was that for BaKanda!"

Kanda wasted no time in trapping Allen to the ground and tightening his hand around the collar of the Summoner's robe. The long haired man could see the tears threatening to fall from Allen's eyes but at the moment he couldn't care less.

"I know alright! I fucking know about the Final Summoning, you stupid martyr!"

"What!"

Allen felt his heart stop. Allen begged god in his mind that Kanda didn't know, but since when did god ever listen to him? He hoped that Kanda would never find out about it.

"To perform the Final Summoning, to defeat Sin," Kanda began to recite those damn words Lavi and Lenalee, Allen's other guardians, had reluctantly told him when Allen was taken from them, "the Summoner will die to ensure the Calm. That is the Summoner's fucking duty to the people of Spira!"

As Kanda's grip on his clothes began to loosen, Allen didn't bother to hold back the tears anymore but put on a rueful smile. The pain in his cheek, forgotten for a while.

"That is correct," Allen confirmed much to Kanda's despair, "When the Calm ends, Sin is reborn and the next Summoner after me will aim to become the next High Summoner. To defeat Sin once more." As much as he wished Allen's tears would not stop as he recalled his duty to his people. "It will all be worth it in the end, Spira will find a temporary peace. If I can give them that happiness-"

"Do you really believe that bullshit your sprouting Moyashi?" Kanda scowled at the younger male below him.

Kanda's eyes widened slightly when Allen placed his gloved hand behind his head and pulled Kanda's head down into the crook of his neck. Kanda strained his ears to pick up Allen's next words.

"If I say it enough then someday I will," Allen admitted brokenly "I sometimes wish I could run away from everything."

"Then run, just let someone else do it."

"The pilgrimage?"

"No, the journey to find out why you're so short," Kanda's voice was laced heavily with sarcasm, "of course the pilgrimage. Forget about Sin, about being a Summoner. Live a normal life."

Allen's eye twitched in annoyance at his guardian's blunt answer.

"Oh so what would a normal life entail then?" Allen didn't know if he was being sarcastic or if he really wanted to know what Kanda thought would be a normal life. "Maybe I will become a clown and entertain children and adults alike. If I'm not hunted down like a dog first."

"…We could find a house, where no one would know us," Kanda grumbled as he moved off of Allen to sit beside him.

"And then what?" Allen eagerly questioned as he sat up, a tinge of pink adorned on his cheeks.

Kanda turned his gaze away from Allen. "We just live, the way we want to."

"Just live…that has a nice ring to it Kanda." Allen allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts, "I always wanted to live in a nice simple home, one with a large green garden or maybe somewhere near a beach where we could overlook the see. We could even get a pet, maybe a chocobo, and call him Timcanpy." Allen hesitated could not help but smile sadly. "As long as it's with you…I don't think I would mind, yet…"

A heavy silence hung over them as Allen trailed off. It didn't need to be said out loud. Allen wouldn't be able to live a normal life, he couldn't now, not when they were nearly at the final destination. Not when the Black Order was hunting Allen and his group down. Not when Sin still brought death to the people of Spira.

"If we stopped now everything we have been through would be for nothing. I have to keep walking forward, I can't stall anymore."

"You wont stop doing the pilgrimage," Kanda stated emotionlessly.

Kanda knew Allen would not stop, he knew ever since the stupid rabbit told him. Kanda knew it was a selfish wish to want to keep Allen alive and let the rest of the world suffer for it but he could not care less.

"Will…you stay with me until the end?" _'Until I die.'_

Allen glanced down when Kanda's larger hand clasped his own.

"Che, baka Moyashi." _'Of course I will.'_


	2. Persona 3

**Alternate Universe**

**Different worlds, same souls.**

**KandaxAllen**

**Challenge: Pick a pairing from an anime, manga, book, movie or video game. Then place that couple in another anime, manga, book, movie or video game. Do six situations all together on any of your chosen. Good luck!**

**Pairing: Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker from -man.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything so no suing please.**

**Warning of OOC-ness, implying things and spoilers.**

Been a while since I played Persona 3, so sorry if this is lame.

I was thinking when I finish this I may do a Lavi x Allen version. What do you think?

Please read and review! It helps the confidence you know. God knows I need it!

* * *

**Crossover 2: Persona 3**

* * *

Shadows, the Dark Hour, blood stained floors, summoning his persona Mugen and helping to fight off the impending end of the world. Kanda could handle it as long as it meant Allen would be safe, not that he would ever say that out loud, in normal circumstances Allen could easily hold his own.

"_Soon, the end will come."_

Kanda Yuu never told his boyfriend about being in S.E.E.S, the real reason why people were falling into comas nor anything about the Fall. Kanda had felt that at least if S.E.E.S failed Allen could live their last months in blissful ignorance. With Allen, Kanda was closest to being happy since Alma died.

"_If anyone should do it, I would like it to be you. Please Kanda, kill me."_

Never had Kanda thought that Allen was involved in all of this.

"_I don't have much time left. He will take over and soon I wont be me."_

His reason to keep fighting was the reason why he was fighting in the first place. In Allen Walker's fifteen year old body was the harbinger of the Fall, the one who will destroy the world. The boy Kanda was in love with will be the one to cause the worlds end.

"_Kanda I remember everything now, if you kill me everyone's memories of anything related to me and the Dark Hour will be gone. You wont have to worry about the Fall." Allen explained solemnly as he refused to meet his lover's eyes. _

How many times had Kanda threatened to kill or stab Allen when he pissed him off? Now he was calling on that bluff.

_Kanda's eyes never lessened in their glare as his hand tightened on the hilt of his katana. "Everyone else has chosen to fight." _

_From his place on Kanda's bed, Allen smiled sadly, wanting so badly to take the older mans hand in his. "But is that your choice BaKanda? If you kill me now no one would know. You would not even remember doing it."_

Now Allen was asking, almost pleading, for Kanda to kill him. It sickened him that someone so young was asking for death, let alone his Allen.

_Allen didn't even flinch when he felt the cold steel of the swords blade barely press against his neck. Kanda only knew the grey eyed boy was afraid by the way his smile seemed to grow wider, to the point that it looked forced._

Kanda hated when Allen smiled like that. Too perfect. Too fake.

"_Che, baka Moyashi."_

_Allen did not have time to see the katana drop carelessly onto the floor before Kanda harshly kissed him._

"_BaKanda! Why-" Allen lost track of what he was trying to say when his back pressed against Kanda's bed._

_Allen heard his dark haired lover telling him to 'shut the fuck up' before they kissed headily once more._

In that one night they forgot about their troubles. In that one night they were only two people in love with each other just like before they became involved in this whole mess.

The next morning Kanda awoke to an empty bed with no sign of Allen. It was when the white haired boy didn't show up for school that Kanda knew.

In a few months time, the next time Kanda would see Allen, they would be enemies.


End file.
